


Dean's New Toy

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Collars, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean gets his very own special toy to wear…A/N: Fulfills the Free Space square for 2019 SPN Kink bingo





	Dean's New Toy

“Y/N,” said Dean quietly as you stood in the doorway.

“Dean,” you said with a smile, crossing your arms. “Did you decide what punishment you wanted?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” you asked. He bit his bottom lip, looking up through his eyelashes.

“Yes, Master,” he said. You smiled, walking into your bedroom, tilting your head at him. “I want ten spankings with the paddle.”

“Oh, you do?” you asked. Dean stared up at you, his face tense but body relaxed. “No. I have a far better punishment in mind. Although I will give you a spanking because you asked so nicely.”

“Oh come on,” he groaned, immediately wincing. “I didn’t-”

“Strip,” you said. Dean didn’t seem to have an issue with that. He quickly took off his jeans and henley, peeling off his socks and boxers, placing everything in a neat pile on the chair in the room. Dean sat in the middle of the bed and faced you, doing his best to look as innocent as possible. You went to the other side and pulled out a large box, picking up the item near the top. You pushed the box back under the bed, walking around with a leather paddle, handing it to Dean.

He tilted his head, adorably confused.

“I need to retrieve something. You will spank yourself as you requested. You better be done by the time I get back,” you said. Dean instantly rolled onto his back before he paused, figuring out the best way to do that as you left the room. “Better hurry up Dean. Ten hits.”

You heard a large smack when you were a few feet down the hall, smirking to yourself as you heard them land, one after another. You thought Dean might be cheating when you heard nothing after number seven but a smack came again, Dean whimpering as he continued. When you heard him finish with all ten, Dean let out a breath and you re-entered, Dean mid roll onto his stomach, showing off his cherry red bottom.

“Oh, I’m so happy you wanted a spanking, Dean,” you teased. He groaned into the pillow but said nothing, turning his head and watching you go under the bed again. His breathing evened out as you grabbed a different box, Dean swallowing hard. “I know, you’re so excited.”

Dean got up to his knees, watching as you pulled the object out and placed it on the bed beside him.

“What do you think?” you asked. Dean picked it up, running his finger over it. “Do you like it? I got it just for you.”

“Thank you, Master,” said Dean, sitting back on his heels, holding it out to you.

“This has special rules, Dean. You remember what those rules are? We haven’t played with this exact one before and I know it’ll be intense for you,” you said.

“I know the rules,” he said. “I’m green and I feel extremely safe here with you. I’d like to try it for however long you want. Please.”

“For however long I want?” you asked.

“That’s another rule. You have all the control,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I want it.”

“Alright. Let’s play,” you said. You picked up the black leather collar, the inside made of a soft material made for long term-wear. You walked behind Dean, his head bowing slightly as you moved it around him. This was not like your own collar you had under the bed with a simple clasp in the back, it was not the collar he’d tried out before. No, Dean’s had been custom made and had a lock in the back. You fitted it comfortably around his neck but enough so he felt it. “That good? It’s going to be on a while, Dean.”

“Very good, Master,” he said.

“Good boy, Dean,” you said, running your hand through his hair. You grabbed the key and placed it in the small lock, turning it in place. You gave the collar a tug, knowing you’d already tested it out yourself before now but it was nice to see it in action. Dean held himself still until you moved your hand away. He ran his hand up to his neck, touching the soft material, glancing at you when you moved to the side of the bed. “You are the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dean’s cheeks blushed but he didn’t avoid eye contact. The praise made him uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as giving up total control like that. But a part of him relished it and relished it dearly and quickly started to get into it.

You made sure he saw you put the key in your nightstand drawer before you leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

“I want to fuck you,” you said, Dean smiling against you. “Lay back against the mattress, baby.”

Dean shifted around as you started to undress, his eyes getting softer, a bit darker, watching you strip down until you were crawling on the bed. You smiled as you straddled his torso, running your hands up and down his chest. He stayed still, watching you carefully.

“I love you so much,” you said, bending and kissing his tattoo, kissing his cheek and lips as he took a deep breath. “I love you, Dean.”

You moved a hand up to run through his hair, Dean leaning into the touch, closing his eyes as you ran it back and forth.

“You never let anyone take care of you, not all the way. It’s not good to do that, Dean. You make me so happy when you let me play with you like this, when you give it all up and let me take care of you the way you should be,” you said. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and you moved your thumb over it, Dean opening his eyes, a little shy. “You may come when you choose but that will not be the end of it.”

“I don’t think my ass can handle more,” he said quietly.

“It’s not your decision of what your ass can handle and that’s not what I meant,” you said, giving him a smile. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Whatever you want, Master,” he said. You hummed and leaned down, kissing his chest for a few moments before you grabbed his cock and pulled it up, resting it against his stomach. He was halfway hard already when you nestled it against your folds.  _“Nmrgh.”_

He let out sinful little sounds as you rubbed his cock through your folds, making a nice teasing, wet and warm place for him as you slid back and forth. You leaned forward and started to rub your clit against him with the same motion, Dean sighing contentedly as you created a faster rhythm.

“You can touch, baby,” you said. The second the words were out of your mouth, Dean’s hands were on your hips, not moving you any faster, only rubbing small circles into your skin. You smiled and raised yourself up, lining up with his cock before sinking down slowly, inch by inch. He moaned, sliding his hands up your sides. “Like having your big cock in me? Filling me up?”

He nodded and you started to ride his length, putting your hips into it and grinding down on him with every single thrust. He felt hot and throbbing and the collar had turned him on more than you anticipated. You reached behind yourself and brushed a knuckle over his balls, Dean thrusting his hips up into you.

“Ah ah, Dean,” you chided.

“Sorry, Master,” he said, arching his back when you picked up the pace. “I won’t do it again.”

“You getting ready to come? Fill me up with your seed?” you breathed out, tickling a finger over his sack, letting it slip lower and touch his perineum.

“Please, Master,” he panted, trying his best to stay still and take the pleasure. “Please, can I come?”

“I already told you, Dean. You come when you want,” you said. He shut his eyes when you moved your free hand down his chest, feeling all the way down his soft, creamy skin.

“But I’ll be punished,” he whimpered, your hand cradling one of his balls softly.

“I never said that. I said it wouldn’t be the end of it,” you said. “Come when you need to, Dean. That’s an order.”

He held on for a few more strokes down on him until he swelled up and warmth flooded you. You rode him hard until your orgasm hit, Dean’s come trickling out of you when you lifted off of him. He sighed and let out a little laugh, smiling up at you.

“Thank you, Master,” he purred, sitting up on his elbows, getting a kiss as he calmed down.

“You did so good, Dean,” you said, resting your forehead against his. “I want you to go get cleaned up and then return here. There will be more instructions.”

He looked a little concerned, a hand touching his neck wrapped in the collar.

“Are you misbehaving?” you asked. He shook his head and quickly got off the bed, heading for the bathroom. You giggled when you were alone, peeling off the sheets and pulling out Dean’s softest pajama pants and henley he owned and laying them on the bed for him. You cleaned yourself up quickly and threw on some relaxing clothes, returning to the bedroom to find Dean standing by the bed, still naked aside from his collar. “Get dressed.”

He pulled on the clothes and gave you a weary smile, bowing his head slightly when he finished.

“What are the rules when you wear the collar, Dean?” you asked.

“You’re in charge, Master,” he said, lifting his head slowly. “Of me. Completely. Only you decide when the collar comes off unless it’s an emergency.”

“That’s right,” you said. “Follow me.”

Dean swallowed as you left the bedroom, taking him down to his Dean cave, motioning for him to sit on the couch in there. He sat hesitantly, eyes on you as you left the room. You gathered up a few things and returned a few minutes later, Dean cocking his head at you when you got back.

“Oh come on. That’s a total abuse of power,” he said, standing up when he realized what you wanted.

“I will spank you if you don’t sit back down,” you said. He was instantly on the couch, biting his bottom lip as you set some things down on the coffee table.

“Master,” he said, in a tone that was all Dean and not at all the sub he was supposed to be.

“If you keep misbehaving, I’ll leave the collar on longer,” you said. Dean sighed and slumped back into the couch. You smiled and threw a blanket over him and then one for yourself, grabbing his arms and pulling him to lay back against your chest. “We should have gotten you that collar a long time ago.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked, looking back at you with big eyes.

“Take care of you,” you said, brushing a finger behind his ear. “Sometimes that’s sex and sometimes, it’s you having a lazy day where you don’t have to worry about a thing. Since you’re such a good boy for me, you know that because you’re wearing your collar, I still have control. Here are your simple rules for the rest of the day. Use the bathroom when you want, go get snacks when you want, go to sleep when you want. You will relax and have a quiet afternoon and later on if you’re a good boy and you want it, maybe I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“Fine,” he mumbled, smiling though as he rested his head back against you. “Can I choose what to watch or is that Master’s decision?”

“What do you think?” you asked, handing him the remote.

“I think Master was sneaky but for good reasons,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Now be a good boy and have a relaxing day.”


End file.
